1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic control system and, more particularly, to an automatic control system configured to execute a control program in parallel and a method for executing the control program in parallel on the automatic control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an automatic control system is used for processing a certain range of automation tasks. When the tasks processed by the automatic control system exceed the capacity and processing power of the system, the system needs to be updated, i.e., the capacity, processing power, and performance of the system are upgraded to satisfy the requirements of the automatic control system.
In conventional methods for updating the automatic control system, the original system is replaced by a higher-level system with larger capability and stronger processing power so as to meet the requirements of system updating. However, such a replacement-type updating leads to high cost and complicated operation. For example, the upgrade of a programmable logic control (PLC) system includes the following steps. Initially, engineers evaluate the requirements of the automatic control system to be upgraded, and select and purchase a higher-level PLC system to replace the original PLC system. Then, the original PLC system is replaced and the new higher-level PLC system is installed. It is also necessary to check wirings of field devices, such as sensors, actuators, panels, and human machine interfaces, of the upgraded PLC system at installation. New panels or human machine interfaces are configured on the upgraded PLC system. Furthermore, the engineers have to reprogram the upgraded PLC system that probably uses a different programming environment. Finally, the engineers adjust hardware and software of the new PLC system and place the updated PLC system into operation.
It will be appreciated that, the above-described upgrading process leads to high cost and capacity wastes caused by overcapacity products purchased due to difficulty of getting products that have the suitable capacity. Moreover, the re-installation, re-configuration, re-programming, and re-adjustment of the upgraded PLC system also result in wastes in cost and manpower.